1. Technical Field
This invention relates to saw blades, and more particularly to a saw blade having an integral depth indicator.
2. Background Information
Cutting tools are often used to cut or drill to a desired depth which is only partway through a workpiece. In these situations it is necessary to control the depth of the cut. Some cutting tools, such as power saws and walk behind floor saws, are often equipped with a device that allows one to adjust the depth of cut. However, many such devices are difficult to adjust accurately. Other devices, such as depth gauges imprinted onto saw blades, tend to be difficult to see, particularly in low-light conditions, and may be worn away or otherwise obscured during use. Often the operator must stop the saw to measure the actual depth achieved. Additional adjustments must then be made if the target depth has not been achieved. Oftentimes, such measurement must be repeated several times to ensure that a desired depth of cut has been achieved without overcutting.
Disadvantageously, cutting must be generally stopped and then restarted for each of these measurements.
Thus a need exists for a device and method that addresses the aforementioned drawbacks.